


My Darling.

by songmingi



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Fluff, I cried while writing this., Indicates Bottom Yunho, Jongho is so soft for Yunho I’m SICK, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, THIS IS SUPER CUTE IM SAD, This is very soft!!, Yunho doesn’t last long bc he’s shy!, handjobs, shy yunho, soft, teeth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songmingi/pseuds/songmingi
Summary: Jongho lends Yunho a hand.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Choi Jongho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	My Darling.

Yunho flushes as he feels Jongho’s fingertips run-up his sides, his sweet lips pressing delicate kisses at the back of his neck. The older man sat in between Jongho‘s legs, his back pressed against Jongho’s bare chest as he held his growing cock in his shaky hands. “Jonggie—” Yunho chokes out shakily, blushing pink when the younger one hummed against his neck.

“What is it, darling?” Jongho asks softly, smiling small when the older male trembled from his loving tone. “Are you feeling shy?” Yunho nods sheepishly, making a little noise of pleasure when Jongho’s hand slid under his shirt and pinched one of his nipples. “I… _Mm_ — I’ve never t-touched myself with someone here with me…” Yunho bashfully confessed, his hands wrapped around his leaking cock, struggling to concentrate on pumping himself while Jongho continued to twist one of his nipples. “It’s kinda e-embarrassing…”

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Yunho,” Jongho chuckles, running his hands down Yunho’s sides until they were kneading his twitching inner thighs, resulting in the older male to spread his legs wider. “I only want you to feel good. Are you feeling good, my prince?”

Yunho gulps from the pet name, blushing more until his ears are burning red, nodding. “Mhm. F… Feels really good, Jonggie.” Yunho arched his back a little when he moved his hands in a quicker pace, lips parting slightly to release little moans and whines — squelching sounds from the excessive lube on his cock and hands were heard in their small, shared room. ” _Mmm_ …”

“Look at you, Yunho! You’re doing so well!” Jongho compliments the older, chortling when Yunho whimpers in response. Jongho changes positions of his hand to clasp over Yunho’s bigger ones, “Here, baby. Rub more here, it’ll feel even better.”

“J- _Jonggie_ ,” Yunho sobs out when the younger one moves his hand over the head of his rosy cock, pressing the palm of his hand against it and rubbing it in a circular motion. ”A-Ahh! Jonggie, i-it feels so good!”

“See? I told you it’ll feel really good, darling. Doesn’t it feel good?” Yunho nodded quickly, his body slouching in pleasure as he tried to thrust his hips into his hand movements, whimpering with a pout formed on his lips when Jongho fondled his balls, softly kneading while he pressed feather-like kisses on his shoulder. “Look at you, darling. You’re already making a mess on yourself and it hasn’t been five minutes. You’re _so_ cute,”

Tears were streaming down Yunho’s flushed cheeks from how overwhelmed he felt. He proceeded to thrust his hips, his thighs tightening and twitching every so often as he felt closer and closer to his release. “Jonggie! J-Jonggie!” Yunho sobbed loudly, his head falling forward as his hand never ceased its circular movements. “Gonna cum! Jonggie… Jonggie, I’m g-gonna cum!”

“Then cum, darling.” Jongho giggles by Yunho’s reddened ear, his hips thrusting as spurts of white covered Yunho’s shaky hands as he weakly cries out a broken moan. “Good boy. You did so well, baby.” Jongho murmurs to Yunho, pressing delicate kisses on his tear-soaked cheeks while his hands cards through Yunho’s sweaty brown hair. “You did so well, darling. How do you feel, hm?”

“Sleepy,” Yunho giggles lightly, tilting his head up to perk up at Jongho from his slouched posture. “Thank you, Jonggie.” Yunho breathes out tiredly, blinking open his heavy eyes as Jongho stroked his cum covered belly to help comfort the older. “Love you lots.”

“Anything for you, Hyung,” Jongho says as he presses a sweet kiss to Yunho’s nose with a wholehearted smile on his face. “I love you lots, too, darling.”


End file.
